Juliet the Runaway
by nicole2012
Summary: After Romeo leaves Juliet heart broken, she has no other option then to runaway from her home.Her long adventure becomes a little better when she runs into Romeo's good friend Mercutio.


**As I lay here next to my loves dead body, I can't make out anything around me the only things I can hear is the sound of my heart and the heavy footsteps gradually getting closer. With every breath and every mere thought they get closer, I have to be quick. I reach over Romeo's lifeless body as all the thoughts rush through my mind, this isn't how it was supposed to be, we were supposed to runaway together, but now its too late, I was too late. I finally find what I have been looking for. I look over the gun taking a deep breath, I can hear their voices now, their close, I hear them calling out my name now, but they are too late I have made up my mind, there is nothing more for me live for now that he is gone, some say this might be the easy way out, but what's the point in living when the only thing you were living for is gone. Another deep breath I raise the gun to my head, and slowly pull the trigger.**

**I wake from this dream terrified as usual. My heart is racing, my whole body had broken out in a cold sweat. I look over at my clock on my nearby night stand three a.m., I lay back down going over the nightmare again and again trying to make any sense of it. I have had the same reoccurring nightmare for weeks now. Sometimes it will be different, but the ending is always the same…..I always die. I've told no one of this awful repetitive dream. Not even my dearest Romeo. A loud ping against my windowsill interrupted my thoughts, I remained still and quiet holding my breath awaiting the next sound. PING! I rose out of my bed slowing walking to my window, being as quiet as possible, trying to avoid the creaks of the floorboard. I approach the balcony door, and slowly open it. I slip out quietly, and below the balcony I can barely make out the shadow of him. I somehow manage to scale the balcony wall somewhat gracefully. When I reach the bottom, without a word or any hesitation he gently grabs my hand and begins to lead me away for the house. We walked for almost ten minutes, before we finally reached our destination. We had been sneaking out to come here, ever since our parents had forbidden us to be together. It's an open meadow in the middle of the forest a few miles behind my house. I could lay there for hours just gazing up at the stars with his arm around me and my head lying on his chest, invisible to everyone but him. We stood there in silence for a few minutes, the moon was filling up the field with light, I could now make out the expression on his face. Something wasn't right, the perfect smile that was always seems to light up his face, was gone replaced an expression so empty and hollow it brought chills down my spine. I took a step towards him, but as I leaned up to kiss him, he backed away from it. "Ouch, rejected." I mumbled under my breath. He sighed, looked at me again his eyes weren't didn't have their usual smile they were dark and haunting. "We need to talk." he said. Those four words stung like taking a dagger to the heart ,because I knew what he wanted to talk about, and the thought alone, was almost to much to bear. **

"**I saw her" he said turning away from me unable to look at me. I was unable to speak, the air around me seemed to become thicker making it a struggle to breath, my knees felt weak I could barely stand up. " At the party?" I finally found some words I could manage. He just nodded slowly. "So what does this mean?" It took all I had to remain standing there, instead of crumbling to the ground. "Well," he began softly, " Seeing her there at the party, it just brought back all my old feelings for her. I didn't want to hurt you, but how much longer do you think we could have kept this up, this sneaking around, and pretending. We can't do this our whole lives Juliet, love isn't supposed to be like this." By this time he wasn't almost yelling. Every word he said just kept cutting in deeper, and I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't stand him yelling at me for this. I lost all the composure I had been together, tears poured from my eyes. "So are you going back to her, are you going to go back to your beloved Rosaline. Then where does that leave me." I was now yelling uncontrollably, I couldn't stand this. How could he do this to me? I was the one he had come to when Rosaline had broken his heart, and now he wanted to go back to her. "I'm so sorry" he said reaching arm out towards me in an attempt to comfort me. "It meant nothing to you did it?" He didn't say anything he just continued to try to reach out towards me, I wouldn't let him touch me. "Answer me!" I yelled at him I could feel everything around me, my world was collapsing, and I didn't no where I'd be when it was over." I'm sorry" he mumbled one last time, " I thought I had loved you, but it was a mistake." he turned and walked out the place I had come to love, but after tonight I could never come back again. As soon as I knew he was out of earshot I crumbled to the ground I put my head in my knees and cried. There was nothing left of me, I had been foolish, I had let him become my everything, and now I was left with nothing. I was going to leave. Now that he was out of my life I had no reason to stay there any longer. I slowly got up, surprised I could even stand up. I ran. I ran hard, I concentrated on my movements, because I knew if I thought about him again, I wouldn't be able to go on. When I reached the house, without hesitation, I climbed up to the balcony, and slowly opened the door to my room. I made my way over to my closet doors moving quickly, but trying to keep my steps as light as possible. I dug to the very back of my closet and found the huge duffle bag that I was looking for, that I had packed for an occasion like this. It was filled with a change of clothes, and my life savings. I changed out of my pajamas, into a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, and my old converse. This was it I was finally doing what I had been wanting to do for years now. With one last look around my room, the room I would probably never see again, I put my jacket on, and threw bag around my back. I closed the door behind me, and climbed down the balcony, and with that I was gone.**

**I walked for 2 days straight. I had no idea where I was going, what I was doing, or where I was at. All I knew was I was away, away from everything that had been constricting me so much. I thought about a lot while I was walking, I wondered what was going to happen to me, and how I could have let my life get so far out of my control like this, but of course the one thing that seemed to haunt my mind more than anything was him. I was so weak I hadn't eaten anything since the day I had left, and I was starving if I didn't get something to eat and some rest soon I wouldn't make it much further. About another mile or so I came to a quaint little bed and breakfast. I bought a room for 2 nights and took a plate of food up to my room. I practically ate everything but the plate itself. I took a warm shower, changed my clothes, and attempted sleep on the bed. The exhaustion of the past few days flooded my body and I soon drowned myself with sleep.**

**I awoke sometime in the early morning. I had no clue how long I had been sleeping, it felt like months my body felt tired and heavy. I stepped out of the bed and walked into the hallway. It was as silent as the calm of storm, when your anticipation and anxiety builds up awaiting what is going to happen next. I made my way down the long silent hallway, and down the stairs. I could see a light leaking out from a door behind the checkout desk. I stood in front of the desk for a minute, deciding what I should do. When I was reaching down to ring the bell, a pleasant looking women opened the door. She greeted me with a smile, and introduced herself as Molly, she was the owner of the bed and breakfast. When I asked her for the day and time she told me that it was Wednesday night and it was close to midnight. I had slept for 3 days. As I thanked her and began to walk off, my stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten. I turned to her and asked if they had anything leftover from dinner that I could eat. "Just help yourself, honey." she replied with pity in her voice. I walked through the white swinging doors into the large kitchen. I opened the large silver fridge, it was completely packed with huge bulk packages of anything you could think of. I found some leftover meatloaf and some pasta, that would suffice for now. I pulled a plate down from the cabinet and put a sliver of the meatloaf onto in, along with a giant spoonful of pasta. I put it in the microwave and started the timer. I went got a glass from cabinet, and pulled out a large pitcher of tea from the fridge. As I was putting some ice into the glass, I heard the sound of the kitchen doors swinging open. Assuming it was Molly, I began to thank her again for her help and generosity. I was surprised when I heard a familiar voice. "Hey runaway," the familiar voice said with a chuckle. I turned around surprised to see Mercutio standing there. I couldn't believe it. Mercutio was Romeo's best friend and we had become close ever since me and Romeo had been together. "Mercutio." I exclaimed swallowing him in a hug. "I hope you know that you have half the city looking for you." He said giving me that wonderful smile of his, but I couldn't bear to look at it, it was to much like Romeo's.**

"**I don't care,' I said pulling my food out of the microwave " I'm not going back so if that's why you're here, you should just leave." "No, I'm here because I figured if you had the nerve to runaway, why shouldn't I" he said taking a bite of an apple sitting on the counter. We sat there for a moment in silence, I was not wanting to explain to him what really gave me the nerve to runaway. " So where are we going?" he asked. I sighed and looked over at him." I have no idea." He looked over at me smiled and whispered "Perfect." I laughed and as we sat there smiling, I finally felt free and at ease, at that point I felt like it was going to be ok.**


End file.
